


Figuring it Out

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: CYaRon needs to make a new song for their next single and You and Chika insist that it should be a love song. Ruby knows close to nothing about love so she decides to do her own research. Despite that she feels clueless so Kanan steps in to help explain some of her questions. { Hinted KanaRuby KananxRuby }





	Figuring it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Ruby trying to understand what love is! Good thing Kanan is always there to help.

The world was confusing, that enough was true. There were so many things in the world that were difficult to understand, some impossible to understand. It was even more so when you had an older sister looming in the corner trying to protect you from everything she decided you weren't ready for. Or was it just that she wasn't ready for you to know?

Ruby was definitely getting older and she had lots of questions. There were things about herself she didn't understand. Some were small changes and others were big. But even the small ones were difficult to talk about with her older sister, who she usually would go to for advice.

Now it seemed she had to figure things out on her own to avoid conflict, but that was hard. She tried talking to Hanamaru about some things but the other was just as inexperienced about life as she was, so that wasn't helpful. Yoshiko tried to help too but despite her trying to be knowledgeable, she was also clueless and would often turn to ranting about her fallen angel form and how that form knew much more until she was cast into the early world.

Ruby really did appreciate the effort despite never getting the answers she desired.

There was this subject the girl was extremely curious about. Love. Chika and You wanted to write a love song for their next CYaRon album, but it seemed like Ruby knew the least about it. The three of them had sat down to watch some Romantic Comedies and read some cheesy fairytales, but even that seemed over the top. Ruby would admit she was fond of such cliché stories, but of course she was sensible enough to understand that life never really worked out the same way as a story in a book would.

So she set out of figure it out in her own time. It was sort of a task rather that Chika and You had decided to assign to their trio. They figured if they gathered enough information, then they would be able to write a good enough song to record. Ruby of course was determined to help the best she could!

The young redhead had sat for hours trying to file through internet sources, literature and academic articles. It was fascinating to see how different people of different disciplines viewed love. Psychologists, sociologists, biologists, all the types of disciplines that would be interested in such a thing seemed to have their opinion on the matter with their own interpretations. Some said there was an aspect of genes that made you attracted to a certain type of person. There were articles about how the brain is wired to think a certain way depending on the environment you grew up in. There were even articles about how there was a higher being out there that determined everything for you and it was out of your control. There was so much information about love that Ruby had a hard time trying to process which was right and wrong, opinion and fact...

With her brain barely functioning, she decided to take a stroll outside to find something to relax her aching head. Thankfully, the afternoon was beautiful. The sun was beginning to set leaving the sky an orangey-pink color that kind of reminded her of the mikan fruit that You and Chika were so fond of. There was a slight breeze in the air, letting the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and the ocean water mingle which reminded her of her sister's favorite flower mingling with the love of Kanan's life. She couldn't help but smile at all the things that reminded her of her precious friends. The shack where they worked at over the summer reminded her of Yoshiko's and Mari's outlandish yet surprisingly delicious cooking. The soft sounds of waves crashing and birds chirping reminded her of the beautiful music Riko created on the piano. The warm, spring air reminded her of all of Hanamaru's comforting hugs.

Her mind in a trance, she didn't even realized a puzzled Kanan jogging her direction. "Ruby-chan! What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Ruby snapped out of thoughts at the sound of the familiar voice. Blinking, she had to take a second to process words before responding. "O-oh Kanan-senpai. I'm just out for a walk."

"You can cut the senpai, you know. We've only been friends since we were born." Kanan chuckled and watched her junior stutter. "Seriously though, your sister would throw a fit if she knew you were out alone. It's getting late."

"I know... But I really did want to get fresh air to clear my head. I'll head home soon so Oneechan won't worry." Ruby tried to reassure her, but she knew Kanan wasn't going to accept that answer.

Just as she expected, Kanan spoke the words Ruby knew she would say. "Let me walk you home."

Ruby was going to argue but there wasn't any point since Kanan would win anyway, so she just nodded her head. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

For a few minutes of walking side by side, Kanan stayed quite before finally voicing out the question that's been eating at her. "Mind if I ask what's on your mind? You seem... distressed."

Ruby smiled softly, amused with Kanan's concern for her. She knew Kanan wanted to ask sooner but held back for her sake, which was much appreciated instead of being bombarded with questions like Mari or Dia would have done. "It's not really distressed... I've just been doing a lot of research today and my head kinda hurts. I've been at it for many 6 hours straight if not more."

"Oh man..." Kanan was definitely relieved it was nothing bad. "I'm glad that you stopped to take a break then. Six hours... What were you even reading about?"

Ruby hesitated to answer that question, more because she didn't want to seem clueless in front of her senior. Even though she was fully aware that everyone in the group saw her as a clueless child, she would try to avoid that view of her as much as possible. But of course there was no avoiding the question, and since it was Kanan, someone she did trust not to make fun of her, she responded with a simple word. "Love."

"L-love?" That was certainly not what Kanan expected. She chuckled softly so Ruby wouldn't think she meant any harm. "Now why on earth is precious Ruby-chan researching such a subject?"

Ruby blushed, turning her head away from the other. "You-chan and Chika-chan w-want to write a love song for our next single..." She tried to explain so she couldn't get the wrong idea.

Of course Ruby didn't have any luck with that as Kanan decided to tease her childhood friend. "Oooooh I see. For a second there I thought you were going to say you were in looooveee with someone!"

Ruby couldn't help but flush bright red at the assumption and as Kanan laughed at her embarrassment. "I'm g-going home..." She managed to mumbled before Kanan grabbed her wrist.

"Hey hey! Ruby-chan I was just teasing you." The wiped off a stray tear with her free hand and pulled Ruby back.

Ruby puffed up her cheek and pouted at her, still red in the face. Kanan couldn't help but feel just a little bad, but only a little.

"Here let me make it up to you." Kanan smiled at her softly, letting go of her wrist and patting her on the head. "There's some new constellations that should be appearing for the season. Come watch them with me."

Ruby let go of the puffed air but still frowns. "You know Oneechan wouldn't want me out very late, you said so yourself."

"Psh. You know if you're with me, Dia wouldn't mind." Kanan insisted. "I'll even call her myself."

This was another battle she wasn't going to win. "Fine. If Oneechan says yes, then okay."

Kanan didn't waste a second to pull out her phone and dial the familiar number. After a few laughs and banter, Kanan hung up and stuck her thumb out. "What did I say? Guess you'll be spending time with your faaavorite senpai~"

Ruby rolled her eyes and teased. "Who ever said you were my favorite?"

"What? Am I not? Is Mari your favorite?" Kanan pretended to be sad, puppy eyes glowing with fake tears and a pout.

But Ruby wasn't fazed. Kanan and Mari had always play fought about being the favorite senpai so this was nothing new. She just laughed and gave Kanan a playful bump on the side. "You're such a freaking dork Kanan."

"But does that win your looovee my precious kouhai?! I demand to be better than Mari at least!" Kanan continued the familiar banter, even though Mari wasn't there to fight back.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at her in complete amusement. "Keep it up and I'll demote you to last place."

"How you break my heart Ruby. If only others know the truth of how much of a tease you are. You're not innocent at all."

"I'm not even doing anything! You're making stuff up." Ruby bumped into her playfully and ran ahead of her slightly. She stuck out her tongue before turning around to sprint. Kanan had taken her, Dia and Mari up to this location before for sightseeing many times, so she knew the way by heart. "Race ya!"

Kanan grinned, always ready for some competition. They both knew Kanan could run for a longer period of time than Ruby, but honestly Ruby was a pretty fast girl and it was hard for her to keep up. Of course as expected, Kanan had arrived at the spot just a second ahead of her. They both panted and fell to the grass to cool off and catch their breath.

"I'll get... You next time.. Kanan-chan!" Ruby declared while breathing heavily.

"Pshhh I'd like to see the day."

They laid there for a bit, not moving as the sun set along the horizon. The pink sky slowly turned purple until it grew rather dark and the stars started to sparkle in the night sky. Kanan enthusiastically pointed out various constellations and explained stories and superstitions related to them.

"That one might be of interest to your research Ruby-chan! That one is Altair and the other right there is Vega." Kanan explained as she traced the outline of the stars. "There's an old Chinese story about a weaver girl and a cow herder boy that were in love. It's quite a long and sad tale but it's quite beautiful in its own way."

Ruby nodded, taking in the information and letting it sink. There was still lots of questions she wanted to figure out so any help she could get would help. "Hey Kanan-chan? Have you ever been in love?"

Kanan was taken back by the question. "I don't know about in love, but I do love many people. I love you and Dia and Mari. All of our friends in Aqours and our family... Love comes in many shapes and forms."

"Ahh I see..." Ruby completely forgot about it that way. She was so focused on the romantic kind of love that You and Chika were so obsessed with learning about that she to only looked for that. "Chika and You want to write a romantic love song but you're right. There's other types of love."

"I'm not surprised. Knowing all three of you from a young age, you all have been fascinated with those fairytales I used to bring to you." Kanan chuckled.

"That hasn't changed, but at least I know those aren't a real thing now that I'm older."

"You never know~" Kanan sang cheerfully. "Ruby-chan might find that special person and it really will be a fairytale! At least that's what I hope for you."

"Thanks Kanan..." Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled sincerely at her. There was a long pause before Ruby decided to explain all the research she had done so far. The views of scientists were so much different than how fairytales would explain it. So many facts and research had been done- countless book and articles, yet it seemed that no one had a definite answer to it.

"While it is fascinating, I don't think you should worry too much about the logistics of it. I may not known much about it through actual experience but one thing I do understand..." Kanan reached over to hold Ruby's hand gently. "Love isn't something you try to analyze. It's not something that is understandable." She smiled softly at the other. "It's just something you feel."

Ruby too entranced by Kanan's words to even react to the hand holding. She blinked and smiled fondly before raising an eyebrow at Kanan curiously. "It sounds to me like you know a thing or two about love."

Another chuckle and Kanan turns her head to look up at the stars again. There were many things she could say but there were probably things better left unsaid. She was content the way things were and would rather live in that world a bit longer instead of messing up a relationship she cared dearly for. So instead she merely laced her fingers with the younger girl's and gave it a small squeeze, enjoying how perfectly her smaller hand fit in her own just like a puzzle piece. Yes. Things were better off like this. Maybe just maybe, it could be something brought up on later date. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Ruby made a face. "You are so confusing sometimes..." She mumbled with a small smile. She looked at their laced hands and couldn't help but feel warm. Maybe she had just figured out what she could write about.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.... Ive been thinking of making a sequel to this but I dunno. Thoughts?


End file.
